


SRMTHFG Beginning

by Undergrizer



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergrizer/pseuds/Undergrizer
Summary: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go - is one of the most dear to my heart animated series of childhood. An underrated classic, though not without problems, but worthy of attention. And among the problems that could be solved in the non-existent 5th season is the lack of a clear start. And now - my version of the very beginning of the story!





	1. Chapter 1

SRMTHFG Beginning Part 1 - Meeting  
A distant, silent, gloomy space. It is very quiet and peaceful. But this is just a calm before the storm! In it is circling a dead, lifeless cocoon, chained by a mysterious force. And suddenly the cocoon began to split into pieces, monsters, monsters come out of it, in one word - evil. From the dead planets of the court came more monsters. They all bow down before one who comes out of the cocoon. A living skeleton came out of there and when he came out, said:  
\- Free! At last! - and he laugh.  
Planet Shuggazoom, Shuggazoom city, Shuggazoom school. It was actually a dream of a boy named Chiro who, while reading his comic book about the Sun Knights during the free time, fell asleep. And suddenly a free was over, and Chiro hurried back to his class for a lesson. But he was prevented from reaching the class by two bully classmates, one fat, the other thin, and it's Glenny and BT, they get out of his first class, this time they fell asleep deep in the trash can. Chiro was stuck there and got out only after 10 minutes, when Chiro was getting out of his hands as if a strong splash came out, and for his delay in the lesson after half an hour of lessons he wrote important words on the board.  
A little later in the orphanage, where Chiro lives. Chiro is an orphan, he does not remember either his parents or the way he lived before he got into the orphanage. With bad present, and without past and future. Sitting on a bench, he thought about his life. The principal in the orphanage of Mrs. Ganslepper came to him and asked why he was so tired, and Chiro said that he regretted that he had such a hard life. But Mrs. Gunslepper said that all people have good and bad particles in life, that Chiro is a good boy, but he just was not lucky with life, but he believes that he will one day be all right. And suddenly from the sky to the outskirts of the city, a wave of energy poured in, and a brief earthquake began. Everything trembled and shook. And when it was over, no one was hurt, but in all houses there was a complete mess. Mrs. Ganslepper suggested that Chiro should go for a walk while there was cleaning and Chiro went for a walk.  
Chiro decided to go to the place where the lightning struck. When the lightning struck, Chiro noticed that she had fallen into the void and he had to find out why. And then on the way he came across Glenny and BT, they approached him and started teasing him again. They pestered him about that temporary earthquake, they want to relax and calm down after these lightning and earthquakes. And Chiro, in an attempt to defend his rights, said that, sooner or later, bad people are responsible for their bad deeds. And they, hearing this speech from him, laughed, and Glenny hit Chiro with his belly and he fell to the sidewalk. Glenny and BT joked, they said that they were «afraid» that they were «scared», and they dumped garbage from the trash can. From this they laughed again and said that they were just consumers, and he was their cure and then they left.  
A little later, when Chiro removed the garbage, he went on to the place where the lightning struck. Also he again complained about his life and told himself:  
\- GRRRRR! Damn Glenny and BT!! They do not want to treat me as something respectful to me! Never mind, someday they will understand that it's better not to mess with me, calm down and leave me behind !!!! Or how Mrs. Ganslepper said... Ay!  
And then Chiro is not looking at the road about anything. Chiro realised that he had reached the place where the lightning struck, and appeared before him eyes from the unharmed greenery and the mold of a huge, old, abandoned robot. And Chiro told himself:  
\- Wow! A giant robot!! I knew that the lightning still got somewhere, it got into it!!!  
And Chiro unexpectedly found the entrance to this robot. Chiro went there and appreciated the inside, but it's very dark there. And suddenly the door closed itself. And there it became even darker. Realising this, Chiro called someone in this robot who could open the door and he said:  
\- Hey? Hi? Is there anyone here? I apologise for my intrusion without warning, but I just found this robot there, and I do not know how to get out of here now, will you help me?!  
But there is one dead silence. Chiro was looking for a door lock, he suddenly found an elevator. And this elevator brought him upstairs. Chiro saw another part of the interior of this robot. And Chiro, in an attempt to someone to call someone to open the door to him, and he could leave again said:  
\- Hey? Is there anyone here? Hi? Can anybody open this door? At least somebody?!  
And then Chiro found a lever-switch, deciding that it would turn on the light. He turned the lever, and then something began! Around the Chiro formed an aura in the form of a huge gorilla, light and electricity were switched on everywhere, the grass and mildew came down from the robot and from the ceiling of the room where five capsules, five robots, and, besides, monkeys, descended.  
At this time in space, it saw in the vision that the living skeleton of Chiro's nightmare and said:  
\- This is happen!  
And at this time on Shuggazoom, in this robot, Chiro saw as capsules, with these robotic monkeys descending to the floor and they descended. These robotic monkeys activated, left and saw Chiro. Each robot with its own color of armor and eyes: one black with yellow eyes, another red with black eyes, another blue also with black eyes, another such yellow monkey with pink eyes and the last robot green also with black eyes. Chiro was surprised to see them. And that red robot monkey told him in a greeting:  
\- Hy, guy.  
And Chiro was surprised that they also say, said:  
\- Wow! Erhhhh….  
And Chiro swooned. And in space, that living skeleton, seeing this vision, said it was interesting.  
A little bit later. Chiro was awakened by some smell, he saw that black robot who was still hovering over the floor and he told him:  
\- Here, mint tea, it will help you relax.  
And Chiro again fainted. And then that yellow monkey came up to him, shocked him a little and he woke up. Chiro again saw them, pinching themselves, so that if this is just another bad dream, he will wake up. But when he pinched, it hurt, and he realised that this is not a dream, it's a nightmare. And that red robot said:  
\- Well, it helps, Chiro? :)  
And in shock Chiro asked him how they knew his name. That black robot said that while he was off, he read his thoughts. And Chiro said that they know him, but he does not know them. That green robot apologised, and they all introduced themselves to Chiro: The black robot bears the name - Antauri, the red robot's name is SPRX-77, but he can call it just Sparx, and the blue robot's name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but for discount for Chiro's memory call him simply Gibson, that yellow monkey's name is Nova (and she is girl), and the green robot is called Otto. Chiro said that it was very pleasant and unexpected. And Antauri said that maybe he did not expect them, but they waited for him for an eternity. And Chiro asked why, and Antaury said that he needed help in the fight against the evil Skeleton King. And Chiro asked:  
\- Skeleton who?  
Gibson turned on the monitor and showed this Skeleton King and Chiro was surprised that this is the living skeleton of his nightmare. Antaury said that his dream, which he dreamed is not a simple dream, but a prophetic one. Long ago, Skeleton King tried to take over the entire universe, beginning with Shuggazoom, but the monkeys having given all their energy to the cannon of their Super Robot, he and his abode imprisoned him in a cocoon. Now Skeleton King is free and is going to finish what he started and he must be stopped. And after the story, Chiro told them:  
\- Well… Good luck.  
But Antauri said that they needed him. Because Chiro had woken them off, he is now their leader. He will comprehend the wisdom of the Power Primate - the power that gives its owner super energy. And Chiro said:  
\- Wow! Wow, Wow! That it was nice of them, but i still a boy, a schoolboy and i probably is not ready for such a position. Plus - I gotta back in orphanage. Where is exit?  
Sparx on the control panel pressed the button that opened the exit, and Ciro said that he was already leaving. And Antauri said:  
\- In any case, think Chiro. There is still time and you can decide in your own way.  
And he gave Chiro a morpher transmitter, so he thought. And Chiro said thanks for the gift and left the Super Robot. The monkeys followed him as he walked through the monitor. Sparx said:  
\- Yeah, not good start…  
And Antauri said:  
\- Do not despair of, Sparx, believe in it, believe in him. We all have to believe in him!  
In space, the servants of the Skeleton King from the fragments of the cocoon built up his fortress. Skeleton King himself, through the monitor of his faithful TV-Monster servant, saw all this and laughed at this. He ordered the preparation of his soldiers - Formless, creatures created from dead resin. When they were created, he told them and TV-Monster:  
\- Find that boy, and kill him!  
And they set off, and Skeleton King himself laughed at these very pleasant thoughts.  
In Shuggazoom, Chiro returned to the orphanage. And then suddenly - it was attacked by amphibians and TV-monster. Formless on their motorcycles surrounded Chiro, and TV-Monster grabbed him. On the monitor in front of Chiro appeared the Skeleton King himself and said:  
\- Ah, well, well, well! So you are this «last hope of the universe»? So Pathetic! Kill him, my servants!  
And when they began to kill him, monkey robots appeared, beat the Formless and TV-Monster, only the particles of pitch and monkeys were saved from Formless, and Chiro was saved. Skeleton King through TV-Monster said:  
\- Well well. My captors awake!  
And Spax said:  
\- Here to shove your ass back into that hole, a bag of bones!  
Reinforcements came to TV-Monster. And the Skeleton King ordered the kill of monkeys and Chiro. Monkeys attacked and demonstrated their abilities and weapons in their hands on time. Otto has saws, and they have chopped Formless into pieces. Nova has claws, and her hands can transform into mega-fists and so beat Formless. Gibson has drillers-blasters, they also drilled them and shot Formless. Sparx has magnetic forks, he used the ability "Reverse Magnetism" and the Formless in which he hit, scattered into pieces. And the Antauri's hands transformed into claws, he chopped Formless, and his "Monkey Scream" struck at the TV-Monster. TV-Monster then stood up and punched the monkeys from his weapon. Later, reinforcements arrived, and they all attacked the monkeys. Sparx told Chiro to use a morpher transmitter. Chiro pressed the button and it was a mask, a scarf and a cool suit. Chiro was surprised, admired himself, and Sparx told him:  
\- You would have time to admire. And now help!  
Chiro jumped on TV-Monster and struck with his fist, and hit like thunder, and TV-Monster crashed to the ground. Chiro told himself:  
\- Cool! Just like thunder! Hey, it sounds - «Thunder Fist»!  
Then Ciro hit him again, and when he was about to hit again, TV-Monster caught him. But the monkey robots rescued him, and the Monster was beaten. Noticing that all the Formless are beaten, Skeleton King ordered Monster to retreat, and he escaped. Chiro then said:  
\- WOW! We really beat them?!  
And Antauri said:  
\- Yes, Chiro! But you can reveal even more potential. To defend yourself from Skeleton King!  
And Chiro said:  
\- Great! I’m on!  
Monkeys cheers! But Sparx said:  
\- Guy, do not you need anything now?  
And Chiro remembered that he was waiting in the orphanage, Gibson first showed how to turn off the suit, Chiro told everyone «bye» and went to the orphanage.  
In space. The fortress of the Skeleton King is almost restored. And he said:  
\- Hmm, it's harder than I expected. No matter! Soon Shuggazoom will be mine!  
And he laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in SRMTHFG: After several years of imprisonment in captivity, the evil Skeleton King broke free and, with his army of Formless and monsters, is going to conquer the universe. At the same time, a boy named Chiro activated 5 robot monkeys, and they offer him to become their leader and fight against Skeleton King. At first he refused. But then after being attacked by the Formless, he accepts their offer and becomes their leader. Studying the mastery of the force known as the Power Primate, Chiro and his team are preparing to give another resistance to the onslaught of the Skeleton King.  
And what will be the onslaught, we will soon!  
At the orphanage, Chiro in his room was preparing for training, with his new friends. He depicted the poses that he saw in the comics. Sometimes successful, sometimes not. And when he finished, he went down to lunch. Mrs. Ganslepper looked at Chiro, thought that he was fine. She approached him and said:  
\- Good morning, Chiro. I see you have a great mood. Something happened?  
And Chiro said:  
\- Well, you said, to believe in the good and everything will be fine. And now it is good. Oh, I'm late, bye!  
He quickly ate his lunch and went. And Mrs. Ganslepper looked at it with a smile.  
Meanwhile, Skeleton King in his fortress was thinking about how to deal with one “monkey business”, until it became a big problem. And then he came up with the idea - to destroy the problem from the inside. And with a laugh, he sends insects on a small meteor.  
At the same time, in Shugazum, Chiro was heading for the Super Robot. And here, he stumbled upon Glenny and BT, who decided again to make fun. Chiro, confident in himself, decides to hit them just as yesterday struck Formless. But, unexpectedly for him, the blow was not so strong, and they stood. And in response to this, they answered him with fists and rubbish. When they left, beetles from a meteor sent by Skeleton King crawled into a backpack to Chiro. Chiro after this, realizing that he needed more experience, went further.  
Having come to the Super Robot, he greeted the monkeys, who at this time were cleaning the Super Robot from dirt, mold and rust, which the robot had grown during the blackout period. Chiro enthusiastically approached Antaury and said:  
\- Well, where do we start?  
And Antauri answered:  
\- With a joint cleaning.  
And he gave Chiro a rag and cleaning agent. Chiro put his backpack in the elevator, and went to help with cleaning. And from the backpack began to crawl out beetles, which penetrated into the inside of the Robot.  
When the outside cleaning was over, Chiro waited for the start of real workouts. And as a result, it was further - internal cleaning. Starting from the main cabin. Which is extremely encouraging Chiro. Looking at this, Gibson told him:  
\- Full cleaning - a guarantee of full performance. So - everyone should do what is right now. This concerns you too, Otto!  
And Gibson, with his tail, took a tube of liquid food from Otto and gave him a mop. After that, Chiro began cleaning. At the same time, Antauri cleaned one wall quickly with his rag in just 5 seconds. And seeing this, Chiro said to himself:  
\- I can learn now!   
And he tried to repeat it with another wall, but not entirely successfully.  
An hour later, the cleaning was completed, and Gibson said:  
\- Well. Cleaning is over. Now it remains only to make a complete diagnosis of the robot. This I can do myself. Go start training without me. And I will join you later.  
And Chiro was in awe of this news. He and 4 monkeys went to the training room. And Gibson was preparing for the diagnosis.  
But they did not know that the bugs were starting to get big and leave their dirt inside the Robot.  
In the training room, Chiro and the monkeys were preparing for the start of training. Chiro "put on" his suit, began to swing his fists in the air, and said enthusiastically:  
\- Well, let's get started! After training, I can beat both Skeleton King, and those are Glenny and BT!  
And then Antauri grabbed his hand, made a throw over his shoulder, and said to recumbent Chiro:  
\- No, Chiro! The Power Primate does not encourage use to the detriment of non-wineries and for their own benefit. Even if it's a bulling. Otherwise, there will be no truth, no real power. Remember it!  
After which, Chiro accepted it, and rose.  
Training began. Otto launched an obstacle course that included - rams, freezing beams and a wall moving out of the floor. The purpose of this band is to grab the pennant above the ceiling at the end of the room. And Chiro started the race. He dodged rams and beams, skipped pits, and climbed walls. And when it is close to a pennant, the path to the wall leading to it was blocked by retractable walls in front, left and right. Besides - behind him were rams. And it occurred to him - bouncing off the walls to reach the pennant. And it helped. But here the rams interfered. When Chiro was close to his goal, he did not group properly, he was hit by a ram, and he fell to the floor. Sparx approached him, and he said:  
\- Hmm, man. You need more runs and less laziness.  
He helped Chiro to rise, and went to prepare for other workouts.  
The next training session is the focusing of energy and its target shots. Sprax fired his magnetic forks, and fired from them like machine guns at targets. And when he shot all the targets, he turned around with pathos, blew smoke off one of the forks, and smiled coolly. And Nova said:  
\- Narcissist!  
Sprax didn’t pay attention, set the average level of difficulty and let Chiro beat his targets. Chiro tried to focus the energy inside himself, but nothing happened. Then he tensed, and out of the hands appeared lightning-spear, which touched the tail of Sparx. What caused laughter from Nova. Antauri, Sparx, Otto, and Chiro himself were surprised. Chiro took aim, and with this spear he destroyed several targets at once. Fascinated by this, he tried to repeat this, but - when the spear hit him with a current.  
Further, among the workouts - climbing the wall with obstacles. Which suits Nova, punches on the wall in an attempt to throw Chiro down. Otto started the stopwatch, and Chiro started up. Nova beat on the wall, causing shocks, in an attempt to reset Chiro, but he managed to dodge from neither. But - the closer the finish was, the harder it was to dodge. And when the goal was close, one of the aftershocks still hurt Chiro. However, he grabbed Nova’s leg, and they both began to fall. Chiro managed to grab the wall, but that piece was not strong, and both of them fell. Antaury, Sparks and Otto approached them, and after joking from Sparx to Nova (with blows on his face in response), Antauri said:  
\- I see you try to catch everything on the fly. But it is not very effective.  
To which Chiro replied:  
\- I'll catch it later.  
Antauri also answered:  
\- I believe. Let's try to find out in battle - against me!  
Chiro was temporarily discouraged, and at the same time in pleasant excitement. On that, Sparx said:  
\- Wow, Gibson is missing such a sight now! :)  
At the same time, Gibson almost completed the diagnosis of the Super Robot. And when the diagnosis was already 96%, how then - the screen went out, and the light turned off. Gibson was confused, and tried to understand what was the matter. He heard strange sounds from one of the generators, he came up, and then terrible insects attacked him!  
Meanwhile, in the training room, Chiro and Antauri prepare for battle, while Nova, Sparx and Otto sit down comfortably. Otto even cooked popcorn. Chiro and Antauri stood against each other, a beep rang and the battle began. Chiro attacked first, but Antauri deftly dodged, and the next time he hit, he grabbed Chiro by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. Then Chiro tried to hit him with the “Thunder Punch”, but Antauri repelled it with the “Monkey Mind Scream”, which sent Chiro to the other end of the room. He jumped, and with fists in the air, he aimed at Chiro, but he managed to call his blade, with which he blocked the blow, and then kicked Antauri with his foot. After that, he lashed out at his opponent with a blade, but he broke his spear with his claws and kicked into the press. Antauri then said:  
\- I see in you an The Inner Primate who is preparing to go outside. To give you more strength. Harden your spirit and your body to release it!  
To which Chiro replied:  
\- OK, I'll try now! :)  
After which, they both jumped and continued to beat each other in the air. And then suddenly - the light went out, after which they both began to file, though Antauri landed well, unlike Chiro. All were confused. And Otto said:  
\- That's not me.  
They all got together, and decided to go downstairs to find out down. But the elevators did not work. Then Otto decided to tinker in the mechanism of elevators, and when he straightened something, they all fell down.  
When they fell arrived in the main booth, they saw it all in a cobweb. They began to search for Gibson and call him, but he did not answer. But when Sparx turned, he saw Gibson, who was chained to a web of cobwebs, with cobwebs in his mouth, and without hands-drills. And then, the remaining heroes attacked huge spiders, worms and cockroaches, which began to attack them.  
At this time, in his fortress, Skeleton King, through the screen of his TV-Monster, looked at what was going on with laughter, and he said:  
\- Be-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he! Now I can start real fun while, they are busy! Go, my servants! Destroy this city, and monkeys!  
And from the fortress a ship with large monsters went straight to Shuggazoom.  
Meanwhile, Chiro and the Monkey Team are fighting against insects, and trying to save Gibson. Nova with fists pounced on one worm, but when she hit him only once, the fist stuck inside his body. And she unsuccessfully tried to pull out a fist. But, fortunately, Otto came to the rescue with his saws, with which he cut the part of the body in which Nova's fist was stuck, and she finally pulled it out. After that, she realized that she needed sharper against the worms, and she let the claws in. So they both began to chop them up and cut them. Chiro fought against a flock of cockroaches, he beat them with “Thunder Punch”, but this did not help much. And when one cockroach tried to grab Chiro from behind, Antauri tore him with his Ghost Claws. What made Chiro think of using his spear, which he used to cut cockroaches. This was noticed by Antauri, and from that he smiled. Sparx at the same time dealt with spiders, trying to save Gibson. Shooting from his magnets in waves, he sent spiders flying to the other end of the cabin, which helped him get closer to Gibson. But here - he was attacked by a spider, whose Gibson drills-blasters are on his two paws. And he began to use it, attacking them Sparx. He dodged as best he could, but the spider got into it with his web, after which he threw it at the net to Gibson. But Sparx, having got here, managed to pull out one of his magnet cobwebs, after which he shot the web with reverse magnetism, which broke the web, and released him and Gibson. They both began to escape from the spider, but he was able to get the web in the foot of Sparx, because of what he was stuck. But, Chiro came to the rescue with a spear with which he cuts the web. And the three of them began to fight against the spider in order to return the Gibson burs-blasters. Antauri, Nova and Otto were occupied by other insects. Sparx shot, and Chiro cut the web with a spear. But nothing helped. Then, Sparx and Gibson distracted the spider while Chiro sneaking up behind him to pick up the burs. But he noticed him, and threw him to Sparx and Gibson. And then Chiro jumped on the spider, about to kick him in the press. And then, suddenly, Chiro kicked as if with a Lightning Kick, and the spider fell to the floor. What gave Chiro the opportunity, and the spear cut his paws, on which burs-blasters. Gibson regained the burs, and the three of them finished off this spider. After that, they joined Antaury, Nova and Otto, and beat the remaining insects. Chiro said with relief:  
\- Phew, That was difficult, but we won! :)  
To which Gibson said:  
\- This is not a victory. This attack could be a diversion. It is necessary to finish the diagnostic in order to bring the Super Robot to full operation and find out what is now in the city.  
But here, the remnants of defeated insects into a single whole - into a huge monster of a hybrid. Chiro and the Monkeys turned around, and realized that the problems were not over. The monster attacked them with pincers and cobwebs, and they fought back in every possible way. But, because of a ton of cockroach armor, this was not enough. Gibson said:  
\- We need launch the generator to complete the diagnostic, and using the security system to destroy the monster!  
Sparx realised this, and using the built-in jetpack (which other monkeys have) quickly got to the generator, opened the lid, and was going to launch it. But the monster spiderweb pulled him to him, and threw him into Chiro and the rest of the Monkeys. The monster covered the generator with a cobweb, and behind it made a web net covering the road to the generator. Chiro and Monkeys fought back as best they could. But the monster with the help of the web chained all the monkeys to the floor walls. Only Chiro is left. And he had only one chance. He noticed one hole in the net at the top, and he had an idea - jump high, and with the help of the spear, get into the generator, thereby charging it, and complete the diagnostic. And he began to act. He jumped on the wall, jumped away from wall, thereby jumped high, caused a spiral, and throw it in the generator. The generator started working, and Chiro ran to the computer to complete the diagnosis. But the monster caught him in his web. Fortunately, Gibson was cobwebbed very close to the computer. And he pushed the button with his tail, thereby finishing the diagnosis. The monster tried to get to the computer, but - the diagnostic was completed, and the security system turned on. An lasers shot a monster, and freed Chiro and Monkeys from the web, which finished off the monster, leaving nothing behind. They all stood and breathed heavily, while the computer said:  
\- Diagnostic completed. Have a nice day!  
And Chiro fell to the floor, and exhaled with relief. However, the computer turned on the alarm and the monsters attacking the city were shown on the monitor. And the heroes of this in shock.  
While the Skeleton King was looking at the attack from the TV-Monster screen, and laughed!

TO BE CONTINUED!…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in SRMTHFG: In an attempt to remove all the obstacles to seizing the universe, the sinister Skeleton King is setting against Monkey Team and their new leader, Chiro, his insect monsters. Meanwhile, the heroes had training, which was held with varying success. And here - they were attacked by these very monsters, against which there was a very difficult fight. Which with difficulty ended in victory. But - while they were busy fighting, the other monsters of the Skeleton King attack the city. And the team must hurry to save Shuggazoom and its citizens!  
Chiro and Monkeys saw on the monitor how the monsters are attacking the city. Antauri said:  
\- Team, it's time for us to mobilise urgently. Launch Super Robot battle mode!  
And Gibson said in surprise:  
\- Right now?! But Chiro was not yet trained by the Robot!  
And Antauri answered him:  
\- There is no time for this, Gibson! We'll have to learn it on the go. Mobilise!  
Hearing this, Chiro (and not only him) was delighted with this.  
Each of the team entered his elevator, and each got into his part of the robot. Nova and Otto on the legs, Sparx and Gibson on the hands, Antauri in the head, and Chiro in the torso. Chiro got into the cockpit from this even more ofigel, the Robot was launched into combat mode, and the team began to move into the city. But, Chiro turned his steering wheel abruptly, causing the robot to fall. Chiro apologise, after which, Gibson told him what to do and began to teach him how to control the robot on the move. But here - the Robot fell again. After which, Otto said with a smile:  
\- Hehe! Sorry! It has long been unaccustomed to this!  
From what, Gibson make face palm.  
Meanwhile, the monsters of Skeleton King continued to attack the city. There were 5 of them in total. A giant upright-walking tiger, a giant slug, a giant bat, a giant slime and a giant rat. They all staged a complete mess and terror. Citizens frightened away from them. And then, when the rat had driven several people into a corner, and she was preparing to pounce on them, she was hit by a flying fist. It was the fist of the Super Robot (in which Sparx sits), who later returned to the robot. The robot made a pretentious combat pose with the same fist, and the tiger rushed at him first. He attacked the Robot, but he grabbed him and threw him aside. Further the bat went to the Robot, but the Robot repulsed the onslaught of lightning from the antenna and gave it to the fist. A giant slug was also on the way, the Robot gave a fist over the stomach, but the fist stuck, and so the slug began to absorb it. Then the Robot hit the other hand, but it too was stuck. And then there was also a slime of mucus coming up from behind, which also began to absorb Robot. Then the Robot took off, so hard that the stone did not hold out, and pulled away from the Robot. Antauri told Chiro to press a rectangular shape, he pressed it, and the Robot fired at the slug from - Lazatron Fury, and after falling under the laser wave from this weapon, the slug got out of touch with the Robot, and began to fall down. The team also launched a rocket of arms and legs from the Robot at it, and after such a slug after a fall, it spread over a heap of leftovers. After that, a robot in the air by Lazatron began to destroy pieces of that lump of slime, but then that huge tiger grabbed him by the legs, and that bat attacked his head. The robot fell to the ground, and that rat also attacked his head. All three began to relish the Robot, but with lightning bolts they attacked the rat and the mouse from the antenna, and then shot them with Eyebeams. Next, hit the tiger with his foot on tiger's legs, and he fell. Super Robot crushed a rat with his fist, and cut the bat into two halves with Eyebeams. The tiger rose, and was about to attack the Robot again. But he managed to rise to his feet, hit the tiger with an uppercut, and he flew to the other end of the city. And then - the surviving lumps of slime combined with small remnants of a slug, a rat and a bat, and they fled throughout the city. From what Gibson said:  
\- Heck! They still managed to connect! We'll have to separate, and quickly destroy them!  
Chiro did not know how to do it. Antauri said:  
\- In that case - Monkeys! Split up!  
And here, the robot was divided into 6 cars. Sparx and Gibson in three aircraft - Fist Rockets, Antauri - Brain Sracmbler, Nova and Otto in two Foot Crusher Cruisers, and Chiro in Torso Tank. From what he still greatly ofigel. After that, the team divided, and began to destroy small monsters.  
Slime monsters with the remains of a slug attacked a building in which a bunch of people. They were very scared, the building was on the verge of destruction. And here, on their Cruisers, Nova and Otto came to the rescue, they opened fire on the monsters. And they began to act like this - Otto responded to the monsters so that they would chase after him, and Nova would bring to safety those who were in the building. She drove up to the exit, opened the cruiser's back door, so that people could go inside. But they were afraid, and did not want to go. And she contacted Antauri:  
\- Antauri, I have a problem here!  
To which he replied:  
\- Got it, Nova! I will help now!  
And he used his telepathy to tell people to enter this cruiser. And they entered, Nova fought off the monsters, and when everyone entered, she closed the door and took them away. But here - she was also attacked by a monster from the remnants of bat, who grabbed the cruiser from behind, and was going to raise it so high, and throw it into the water. But Antauri shot him down and the Cruiser was saved. Nova thanked him, and began to take people to a safe place, so that later, together with Otto, finish off other monsters. And at this time Antauri, having contacted Sparx and Gibson, said:  
\- Sparx, Gibson, report the situation! You need to focus on exterminating the flying monsters to cover Nova and Otto with civilians on board!  
They both accepted it, and began to destroy the flying monsters together. Gibson shot at one monster, and Sparx at another. Sparx quickly shot them like a desperate daredevil. And when he walked on a bunch of these monsters, he was attacked by a monster from the remnants of a slug and a rat, who, clinging, began to scratch the wings of the Fist Rocket. The same thing happened to Gibson, two such monsters attacked him. Both monkeys turned Fist Rockets, and aimed at each other to remove these monsters, but so far unsuccessfully. Sparx opened the window on the roof, tried using magnets to throw off the slug-rat, but he was too sticky. And Gibson used one bur-blaster in the freezing mode, and removed one slug-rat. After that, he destroyed the monster who attacked Sparx, and he destroyed the monster that attacked Gibson. Sparx said:  
\- Thanks, Gibson!  
On that, Gibson said:  
\- Your welcome, Sparx. Not only are you capable of doing cool things.  
After that, Gibson is attacked by a monster from the remnants of a rat and a bat, which Sparx quickly destroys. He also dodging, destroying a couple of such monsters who tried to attack him from behind. Then he said with a smirk:  
\- Yeah, so that would you do without me?  
Gibson responded by saying:  
\- I hate you, Sparx!  
Antauri got in touch and said:  
\- All civilians are saved. It's time to find Chiro, and destroy the remaining monsters.  
Meanwhile, Chiro destroyed monsters from the remains of a rat and slugs on Torso Tank. He shot shots from a Tank and crushed them with caterpillars. He felt cool about it. And here, that tiger jumped on him, which with one stroke of its clawed paw, sent the Tank to another corner where civilians were hiding by the way. Chiro put the tank on the tracks with a wave of the steering wheel, and began shooting at the tiger, but it was even. Then he decided to use a charged shot, the shot was charged, Chiro opened fire, but the tiger dodged and the shot hit one building. And this building began to fall on the tank and civilians. But the Monkeys came to the rescue. Sparx sticking out one of his magnets, hitched him to the Tank, and carried him away from the place of the fall. Gibson transferred his Fist Rocket to fist mode, and began to hold the building from falling. Nova and Otto on the opposite side used hooks, plunged them into the building, and began to pull themselves. They all straightened the building. And Antauri aimed the freezing beam at the place where Chiro accidentally hit, and thereby saved the building from falling. But while they were busy, the tiger merged with the surviving monsters, and became even more dangerous. And the team decided that it was also time for them to connect. All their cars back gathered in the Super Robot, and the Robot went to fight the tiger. The Robot used a hook to the left, but the tiger hit it with a paw on the fist and hit Robot in the face with another paw. But the Robot responded with a bow on the right. Then he attacked him with Eyebeams and Lazatron Fury, which caused the tiger great damage, but the remnants of that wad of slurry healed him. Tiger was going to pounce with claws on the Super Robot, but he managed to grab his paws, and attacked him with rockets from his hands and feet, but the result was the same. The tiger carried a blow to the legs of the Super Robot, it fell, and the tiger jumped on it. Thanks to the slug suckers, the tiger firmly grabbed the Robot, and began to scratch it heavily with its claws. The robot was badly damaged, but the team had an idea. The Robot took off into the sky, taking the tiger into the stratosphere. And being in space, the Super Robot went to one meteorite, which was hit hard by a tiger, and the freed Robot threw another meteorite at it, and the tiger flew to the stratosphere because of this. Falling into the stratosphere, the tiger began to burn, and the Super Robot roasted him even more strongly with shots from all possible weapons. The tiger fell and burned more and more, and in the end - only ash was left of it. The city is saved. Citizens rejoiced at the destruction of monsters. Ciro was also very happy, exulting from the victory. But then his celebration was interrupted by one piece of news - it's already sunset, and Mrs. Ganslepper is probably worried about it already! Super Robot invisible mode returned to its place, after which Chiro ran back to the orphanage. Antauri after his departure said one comment:  
\- Safely passed that day.  
To which, Gibson replied:  
\- I agree. The Super Robot is fully operational, and today's training has been less successful.  
Sparx answered him with a smile:  
\- You missed a lot then, Gibson. He was quite good, and certainly proud of himself.  
And Antauri told him:  
\- And I fear - no matter how proud he is, Sparx.  
Meanwhile, Chiro, in his usual clothes, was returning to the orphanage. Mrs. Ganslepper then counted the children who were returning from these incidents. When Chiro ran up to her, she hugged him tightly with relief. After that, he helped her count the children.  
And Skeleton King in his fortress tore and threw from the defeat of his monsters. He was angry. But here, one midge flew up to his ear, which reported to him - the bridgehead was pledged. This brought Skeleton King a smile on his face, he launched his fortress in the form of a huge castle of bones, directing it to Shuggazoom.  
The next day. Chiro after class dined at the burger cafe. During lunch, he heard the conversations of others about the huge robot that saved the city. What cool things he did in the fight against these monsters, and how they are grateful to him, or those inside him. This made Chiro feel proud and smile. And here, again, Glennie and BT approached him. They took and ate his burger, began to tease him, and were going to hang panties on his head. But Chiro removed from their hands, and stood in a fighting stance. Glennie said:  
\- Wow! Think of yourself cool? Like the one in the tank, who almost collapsed the building into people?!  
Chiro was infuriated by this, and he was about to hit them with the Thunder Punch. But he remembered the Antauri's words about the Power of Primates and the truth, and he simply turned and left. And BT gave him a kick, and he and Glennie laughed. Behind this, on the roof was watching TV-Monster. And despite this, the Skeleton King decided that Chiro’s pride could be used. Then he laughed...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Previously in SRMTHFG: Skeleton King began his attempts to take over Shuggazoom. To destroy the main obstacle - the Monkeys team and their leader, Chiro. These were the monsters who began to detain them in the city. In the end - the team was able to deal with all the monsters and save the city. Then, the Skeleton King decided to go another strategy - to use Ciro's pride...  
Inside the Super Robot training room. Chiro with Gibson tested a breathing helmet suitable for missions under water and in space. Chiro was at the bottom of the pool with this helmet, and in the meantime Gibson launched a pool funnel. He also launched obstacles Chiro dodged as best he could. The speed of the obstacles gradually increased, he hardly dodged and eventually hit the obstacle. Gibson turned off the funnel and obstacles, and Chiro climbed out of the pool and took off his helmet. And he said softly to himself:  
\- Well, that is not deep.  
Gibson evaluated the performance and damage of the helmet from a strike, and Nova, who was watching this, approached Chiro. While Antauri meditated in his room, while Sparx and Otto did lunar rovers for off-road vehicles for small operations. Chiro, taking advantage of the situation, decided to talk to Nova about the use of Power Primate for scuffing. He approached her and said:  
\- Nova, I wanted to ask. Here I have a problem with a couple of my peers who are bullying me. And then I thought - maybe when we defeat the Skeleton King, I will reveal myself to them, and I will say something like, "Do not dig at me anymore"?  
With a sigh, Nova answered him:  
\- You must understand, Chiro. We must not let strength and pride rule us. I know this from my own experience. Do not forget about the fact that there is and should be appreciated, and not about the fact that calls out excessive thirst.  
From what, Chiro exhaled with frustration. And Gibson approached them, who said:  
\- The performance of the helmet is complete. Durability steady.  
And Chiro said with a bummer:  
\- Cool. Thanks, Gibson.

Meanwhile, under the city. The Formless, which emerged from the embryos set up by the monsters during their yesterday’s attack, were preparing a springboard for capturing the planet. It is a large resin tank. The process is monitored by the Skeleton King through his TV-Monster.

And in the city, Chiro, after training at the orphanage, along with the rest of the children dined. He was upset, Mrs. Gansleper noticed this and decided to find out. When he finished his supper, she approached him and said:  
\- Chiro, what's wrong? I remember yesterday that you were inspired by something, and now you are not in the mood. What happened?  
Chiro answered her:  
\- Well, I recently met... unusual friends. And being with them, I saw... great opportunities. For example, with them to dump from this planet to where my life turns cool. But it turned out that... They do not allow themselves too much, and they limit me. And I am not sure that we will become true friends.  
To which, Mrs. Gansleper said:  
\- Chiro, I certainly don’t know what is between you and new friends. But perhaps they understand you, but they just want to protect you from the wrong decisions that you can make.  
To which, Chiro replied:  
\- Eh, I was not sure that you would understand.  
And he went to his room, sat on his bed. Nearby were his toys, which he received from his friends. These were farewell gifts from them, which they gave him in memory of themselves when they acquired new families. Now, these friends live either in more pleasant parts of the city, or on other planets. And from all this, Chiro concluded that he had no luck with reliable friends. And he said to himself:  
\- What the bummer…

At night, in the Super Robot. Gibson standing at the computer, found that under the city there is some activity. He called the rest of the Monkeys to the computer, showed it to them, and he decided to go find out what was going on. Antauri went through his communicators in the ears to call Chiro.

And at this time, in a orphanage. Teal was sleeping, and then his communicator rang. Immediately, Chiro took it, and answered in a whisper:  
\- I’m listening...  
Antauri answered him, also in a whisper:  
\- Chiro, under the city discovered a strange activity. We need to find out what it is. Come quickly.  
Chiro quickly put on his civilian clothes, walked over to the window, before leaving to look at the room. At the same time, he didn’t know why, either because of fear of not returning alive there, or of wanting to disappear and never return. He climbed quietly through the window to the fire escape, went down, and ran to the Super Robot.

After a while, in Super Robot. Chiro in costume came to the main computer, where the Monkeys were standing. Gibson spoke about the situation, and said that the team needed to find out. And then, Otto demonstrated - a all-road lunar rover, in which they would go underground, and find out what was going on. Chiro responded to the rover with little enthusiasm.

A minute later. Super Robot hit deep on the ground and shot the hole with lasers to make a flat road below the ground. A rover flew through the belly of the robot with a crew aboard, and he drove underground. Sparx (behind the wheel), Gibson and Otto sat in front. Nova, Chiro and Antauri sat behind them. Nova looked at Chiro, and said:  
\- Chiro, how are you now?  
To which Chiro, after looking at Antari, replied:  
\- So-so. Have you told him already?  
And Antari said:  
\- We all understand, Chiro. But you must...  
Chiro replied to this:  
\- Yes, he told me already. I'm trying to get used to it. Something like.  
Antauri told him:  
We do not want to complicate your life. Just trying to keep from the curve of the road along which some of those whom we knew went. And we do not want you to follow it, because you are not only our leader, but also a friend.  
And Chiro said:  
\- Not sure about that…  
And then, suddenly tremors began, and cracks formed on the road. Sparx behind the wheel immediately said:  
\- Lady and gentlemonkeys, our transport was in a zone of turbulence. Please firmly buckle up and hold on tight!  
He began to turn the steering wheel sharply in order not to fall into one or another crack. And then liquid Formless began to crawl out of them, and TV-Monster fired at them from the cannons in the air. Otto assessed the situation, and went to the guns, which were located behind the rear seat, where Nova, Chiro and Antauri were sitting, and began to shoot enemies with the help of these guns. However, the cracks and cracks appeared right on the road, the liquid Formless that got out of here stuck to the rover, and they, leaking through the doors, tried to attack the team. Chiro, Antauri and Nova fought off them, and Otto continued to shoot other liquid Formless. And here, TV-Monster has flown on them. He pulled out the roof of the rover, the team began to fend off him, but everything was useless. He grabbed Chiro by the head, wrapped his head around his head, and allegedly began to read his thoughts. In the head of Chiro, before his eyes passed his past. The monkeys tried to save Chiro, but the Monster fought back successfully, shocked Otto, and he switched off. He finished reading Chiro’s thoughts and past, and threw him into the backseat. At that moment, Nova pounced on him, TV-Monster dodged, grabbed her, hit her with a current and flew away with her. Chiro and Monkeys just looked helplessly at it and shouted. And then, due to all this turmoil, liquid Formless penetrated the all-terrain vehicle and put them in their fluid grip. Sparx lost control. Antauri tried to free himself and his friends with the help of Monkey Scream, but the liquid Formless closed his mouth. All-terrain vehicle rolled into the abyss. Sparx and Gibson assessed the situation, and began to act like this. Gibson managed to escape from under the seat, flew to the other side, where the precipice occurred, fired his drill-blaster up into one stalagmite, which fell as it should, and he firmly grasped this stalagmite. Sparx was able to get his magnet, and aimed them at Gibson with magnetism. The rover vehicle fell into a cliff, but due to the fact that Sparx "grabbed" magnetism for Gibson, the all-terrain vehicle stopped falling, and began to ride upwards along this cliff. Gibson was holding tightly to the stalagmite while the Sparx used a magnet to pull out the all-terrain vehicle. But here, on Gibson, there were still liquid Formless that were going to attack him. Gibson using one drill-blaster fought off them as best he could, but there were too many for him alone. And when they surrounded him, they began to tear him away from the stalagmite, but the rover vehicle with his comrades with the help of the Sparx magnet had already got off the cliff. Gibson sent the drill-blaster into liquid Formless, which held Chiro and the rest of the Monkeys in captivity, he fired, and Sparx was able to free himself. Gibson has already pushed other Formless to the ground, but Sparx, with the help of his magnets, freed his friends, using "Reverse Magnetism" tore the liquid Formless into small lumps of tar, and thus he freed his friends. Sparx went to Otto, and using something like a built-in battery, Otto woke up. Meanwhile, Chiro sat down on the ground and hit the ground with a broken hand. And he also said brokenly:  
\- This is all because of me! Because I found you, because I was such an incapable leader, they grabbed her! Nova is in trouble! She tried to save me, and because of me she is in great danger!  
Antauri came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and said:  
\- Chiro, this is not your fault. Nova protected you, because you are very important to us and Shuggazoom. Because you are not only our leader and student, but also a friend. She is a strong warrior, she will not perish.  
From these words, Chiro calmed down a little, and Sparx, without showing it to others, still expressed excitement for her. Chiro said:  
But... If because of me, we still lose?...  
Sparx came up to him, put his hand on the other shoulder, and said:  
\- Do not lose! We will find her, save her and win! The main thing is to stand together!  
This encouraged Chiro, he got up and said firmly:  
\- So let's go, Team!  
After that, Sparks and Otto began to check the rover, before going again.

After some time, the team continued on its way. Gibson’s sensor led Team to the centre of this unknown activity — a huge reservoir of black tar. The all-terrain vehicle stood over a cliff, on the line of which was this reservoir. Gibson made calculations using a scanner and said:  
\- It’s more serious than I thought. This reservoir contains a fluid that, when assisted with a sufficient amount of dark energy, can destroy whole…  
Before he could finish, TV-Monster attacked them again, missing aiming at the rover. Otto again stood behind the guns of the all-terrain vehicle, Chiro and Gibson stood on the roof and began to shoot him. But he shot the wheel with a heat beam, the tire melted, and the rover vehicle lost control. It rolled into the cliff, in that reservoir, the whole team left the board, the rover fell, and crashed against this reservoir. Because of what, bone peaks came out of it, which hit the edge of the cliff, on which the Team was, and they almost fell. Chiro and the rest of the monkeys rushed to the TV-Monster. Sparx in the air shot Monster's hands and feet with magnetic balls that magnetised him to the ground, and the heroes began to beat him. Chiro and Sparx beat him especially hard, eager to find out where they had taken Nova. And here, TV-Monster hit them all with a discharge of electricity from his body, which also released him. He launched a counterattack against them, firing at the monkeys with paralysing charges that dehydrated them. Only Chiro is left. He tried to beat him off with his spear, but he kicked the spear out of his hands with a punch and grabbed his head. The Skeleton King appeared on the screen, and he said:  
\- Very commendable, but not enough.  
To which Chiro replied:  
Well, come on! End us!  
Skeleton King said in response:  
Heh heh heh heh heh! Oh, no! I have other plans for you.  
And TV-Monster, releasing Chiro, threw him into a slippery tunnel. Sliding along the tunnel and shouting, Chiro rolled more and more into the darkness...

TO BE CONTINUED!…


	5. Test

Previously in SRMTHFG: After the first and unsuccessful attempt to take over and destroy Shuggazoom, the evil Skeleton King decided to act differently. The first part of his new operation was the installation of a huge reservoir of resin under the city, for an unknown purpose. The second part of the plan was to lure the Monkey Team here to capture the Robot Monkeys, and unknown plans for the team leader, Chiro. And what are these plans? We’ll find out now!  
Chiro regains consciousness, he discovers himself in the Shuggazoom park. Around walk happy people who smile. Turning and looking at the pond, Chiro found that he suddenly became a little himself, and there was a bruise in his left eye. And then, he saw a happy family consisting of mom, dad, an 8-year-old boy and a little sister who was sitting in a stroller. The boy ran to his parents, his father picked him up, and they laughed joyfully. Chiro let out a tear with envy and sadness. And here, behind the voices of Glenny and BT were heard. Chiro turned quickly, and saw them more fearsome and like monsters. They laughed like hyenas, grabbed him, turned the bottom upside down, tied a rope to his feet, and hooked the other end of the rope to a tree. And having brought also garbage cans, they began to throw garbage at him. While others laughed at him, and called names like “loser” and “unfortunate orphan”. And at that moment, Chiro heard the voice of the Skeleton King, who said with gloating:  
\- Disgusting, isn't it ?!

And here, Chiro woke up, already underground and being himself. He gradually recalled what had happened before, and then he heard the echo of Formless. Chiro prepared for battle, stood in combat pose, Formless approached. And when they approached, Chiro saw that they looked like distorted versions of Glenny and BT, and he was slightly stunned. He went ahead of them against, but these Formless were more tenacious. Chiro hit one of them with Thunder Punch, but his hand was stuck in the press of this Formless, and Chiro could not pull it out. And the stomach of this Formless seemed to spit, and thus, sent Chiro to the other end of the cave, and his hand was smelly and dirty tar. What disgusted him. And then, someone threw a grenade, Chiro instantly ran away from it, it exploded, he turned around, and saw more Formless, similar to distorted citizens of the city. At this very moment, Chiro telepathically heard the Skeleton King, who said:  
\- Do people like them deserve salvation? If you can show them their true place.  
Chiro launched his spear, and he began to dismember the Formless, and for some time this strategy worked successfully. But here, an Formless in the form of a baby clung to his face with a strong grip, he blinded Chiro, he tried to take it off and he dropped the spear from his hands, but other Formless pounced on him. They lay on him and beat him. And then, in the head of Chiro, the voice of Skeleton King was heard, which said:  
\- You could not stand it for many years? Life did not please you, only tormented you? Have you had anything good? Well, now you can end this! You’ve got something worthwhile forever. And you do not have to part with it, because you can use it for your own purposes. And you can take for yourself everything that you consider yourself profitable. Get started now!  
And Chiro put two of his spears out of his hands at once, and closing them with each other, attacked the Formless with a powerful lightning bolt around him. He stood up, that Formless baby was still on his face, and Chiro chopped it into the floors with a spear. From which, Skeleton King said with an ominous laugh:  
\- Well done! Unleash your burning anger! Let it become fuel for your strength!  
A dozen Formless babies rushed at Chiro at once, but he pierced them with both spears, like barbecue skewers. After which, he threw spears with them into other Formless, and they exploded. And here, Formless in the form of Glenny and BT, who had a lot of tar, threw the defeated Formless, and they were again able to fight. Chiro appreciating what he saw, breaking forward through the Formless, went to both of them so that they no longer resurrect the fallen comrades. And then, on top, on the way to them, bombs were thrown at him, Chiro hardly dodged explosions. Looking up, he saw Formless, similar to his former friends from the orphanage, who had left him a long time ago. Their bombs looked like gift boxes. Chiro ran forward, and dodged bombs. And Skeleton King said again:  
\- What exactly are you fighting with now? With the desire to survive here? Willing to stop me? Or throw out your anger at the world accumulated for your life?!  
And then, the Formless began to say something that resembles human speech. These words were like teasers and insulting words that Chiro had heard throughout his young life. Because of what, he attacked them with increasing fury. Using his well-known tricks, he broke through to the Glenny and BT Formless, which revive the fallen Formless. And when he got closer to them, he threw his spear at Glenny Formless, because of which he fell, and then jumped on Formless BT, and began to beat him. He beat, beat, and when he was ready to finish off, another amorphous rushed at him, and he fell to the ground. And when he got up, he found that this Formless was similar to - Mrs. Gansleper. Chiro was discouraged, and this amorphous hit him hard. While he came to, Skeleton King spoke again in his head:  
\- You see? In this rotten world, no one can be trusted. And you can only rely on yourself. And with gained strength, and direction in the right direction, you will achieve a lot. Choose it! Now or never!  
And then, an amorphous in the form of Mrs. Gansleper ordered an Formless girl-like one to rush at Chiro with skipping ropes, and other girlish things. Chiro fiercely fought off these Formless girls with Thunder Punch. After which, he threw at the stalagmites above, which fell on the Formless in the cave, including the one similar to Mrs. Gansleper. Chiro's face was both anger and insecurity. In this way, he destroyed almost all the Formless. Later, there were only amorphous with the appearance of Glenny and BT, Ciro finished off one with a lightning strike with his foot, and the other with a lightning strike with his fist. After which, Skeleton King said the following:  
\- That was very radical! You really study! And where will you go next?  
Chiro then went ahead, looking for a monkey roofing roof, a roofing roof exit from the cave.

Some time later. Chiro walked on and down the dungeon, finding nothing. He had already begun to despair, as it was, the TV-Monster was shooting at him from above, Chiro hardly dodged. When the TV-Monster stood in front of Chiro, the Skeleton King appeared on the screen, who said:  
\- So? Ready for a new challenge?  
And Chiro immediately went against him for a break. At first, he launched the Thunder Punch right on the screen, then began to use his spear, which the Monster grabbed with his claw, and gave another claw to his face. Then he grabbed Ciro, pressed against the wall, and on his screen showed him offensive moments from life, which makes him very angry. For example, dipping the head into the toilet, kicks, pulling underpants on the head, and so on. This made Chiro more angry, and he again struck the Monster with Thunder Punch, making him free. And the Monster fell into a slippery tunnel and rolled down, but he managed to float the cables, grabbed Chiro's leg with them, and dragged him with him to ride along the tunnel. He pulled Chiro to him, and again began to beat him with his fists and electric shock, and to show him on the screen bad moments from life. But, Chiro managed to recover, summon another of his spears, thrust him into the ground, hit the Monster with Lightning Kick, and free himself from his grip. Holding on to one spear with one hand, he launched the other spear with the other hand, threw it into the stalagmites, and from the explosion they fell right on the TV-Monster. TV-Monster was greatly distracted by the stalagmites and the damage from them, which made him open to Chiro's furious attacks. Rolling through the tunnel lower and lower, Chiro fiercely fought with the Monster, and when the stalagmites came in his way, he threw it at them to cripple him stronger. And whatever blows the Monster would receive, he continued to show Chiro the nasty moments from his life. Which caused Chiro more anger, and strength in his blows. And looking at this, the Skeleton King, using telepathy, said Chiro:  
\- Yes Yes! Stronger! Stronger!! May your anger destroy your complexes!!!  
And then, they rolled to the very end of the tunnel, and they fell to the ground. The TV-Monster was badly battered, and Skeleton King appeared on his screen, who said:  
Well done! You are almost done. Now finish him, and show them that you are strong without them!  
And immediately, a light came on in the cave, and then Chiro found the entire Monkey Team. Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto hung on a rope above the pit with a huge spiral, and in their mouths were pieces of liquid tar that did not allow them to speak. And Skeleton King said again:  
\- Finish him, and the mechanism will work that will let the rope go along with them, and from them there will be nothing left of it. Show them before their death that you are cool without them. After all, they are still not friends of you.  
He finished talking with a grin. Nova barely spat out tar from her mouth, and said:  
\- Chiro, don't listen to him! You are above it! Do not let the wildebeest control...  
And here, the TV-Monster of one of the guns shot her in the mouth with a piece of tar that plugged her. And the King Skeleton said again:  
\- Come on, Chiro. Show your pride right now, and from now on, you will have everything you want. Come on, do it! Show that you are strong without them!  
Chiro looked into Nova's eyes, in which there was so much care and excitement. And in the midst of all this tone of negativity in his head, it reminded him of the one who was his “light of good” in his unfavourable life - Mrs. Gansleper. He stood like a statue, did nothing. And here, Skeleton King through the TV-Monster monitor said again:  
What are you delaying, boy?! Ah, apparently there is little anger in you?!  
And the TV-Monster directed one of the guns at the rope holding the Monkeys, and was preparing to shoot at it. But Chiro hit the cannon with Lightning Punch and the Monster missed. Chiro ran to save the Team, and the Monster continued to shoot at the rope, but Chiro threw the Spears at his shots, thereby repulsing them. He crept up to them, jumped, and TV-Monster jumped on him. Chiro fought off him with Thunder Punch and Lightning Bolt, but then the Monster grabbed his leg and was about to throw him in a spiral. They were already close to the spiral, and it would seem - Chiro are gone. But Chiro freed himself from his grip by Thunder Punch, and here, as if by instinct, he folded his hands together, and a powerful green stream of energy came out that inflicted heavy damage on the Monster and threw Chiro up to Team. The TV-Monster fell into a spiral where it received even more damage. Chiro was close to the Monkeys, but he had already begun to fall. And then the TV-Monster got out of the pit with a spiral, and rushed to Chiro. But Chiro beat him off with a “Lightning Kick” on the head, which tossed him higher, and using his spear he chopped a rope and freed the Monkey Team. Monkeys in the air removed tar from their mouths, TV-Monster walked on them with a fight, but the whole Team, using their weapons and tricks together, threw him back into the pit with a spiral, so much that he broke the spiral into smithereens, and he fell through the ground. The Chiro and Monkeys gently landed on the ground, Nova went to the Chiro, hugged him tightly, and said:  
\- I knew that good was strong in you.  
To which, Chiro answered:  
\- Thank you for reminding me of this. By the way - did you see how I coolly finished it with a new technique?!  
Finished this sentence with admiration in his voice. And Antauri told him with pride:  
\- Of course they saw, Chiro. Monkey Fu becomes available to you. And this is another step towards finding your Inner Primate. You really catch everything on the fly.  
And then Gibson intervened in the conversation, who said:  
\- I do not want to spoil the moment, but I need to hurry. Skeleton King with his fortress is approaching Shuggazoom. And thanks to that reservoir with resin, he will connect the fortress with the whole planet, and destroy the city. Like a skull finds itself a free skeleton.  
To which, Sparx said:  
\- And, that is, his fortress is a lost head looking for his body?  
Gibson answered him:  
\- Yes, Sparx.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, a crippled TV-Monster crawled out from under the ground. With difficulty, he flew upstairs, where the bombs were located. He shot one of the bombs, and so he set up a rockfall with which Skeleton King is going to bury the entire Team underground. The team saw what was happening upstairs, and began to flee from the rockfall. The same did the TV-Monster, climbing to the surface.

Dawn was already beginning on the surface. TV-Monster climbed up. And considering that the heroes were buried under a ton of stones, he flew back to the Skeleton King’s fortress, which was already entering the stratosphere of Shuggazoom. And the Skeleton King, meanwhile, looked at Shuggazoom, and said to himself:  
\- Such a disappointment, this boy. It doesn't matter, it's time to start the conquest! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
The fortress was already approaching the city, heaps of amorphous leaves emerged from it, which began to create lawlessness, and the inhabitants of the city were horrified.

TO BE CONCLUDED!…


	6. Heroes Time!

Previously in SRMTHFG: Skeleton King is approaching the planet Shuggazoom to conquer it to begin the conquest of the universe. For this purpose, he is also trying to destroy five Robot Monkeys, and to lure their leader, the boy Chiro, to his side. Trying to take advantage of Chiro’s pride for this, ultimately this plan did not work. And in the end, he decided to remove them all with a rockfall, and with his fortress launched an attack on Shuggazoom.

Shuggazoom's orphanage Mrs. Gansleper woke up and went to check on the children. And when she went into the room where Chiro was sleeping, she saw that - Chiro is not there. And then, an explosion thundered on the street. She looked out the window, and saw a bunch of Formless attacks attacking the city and its inhabitants. Then several more explosions thundered, from which all the children in the orphanage woke up, looked out the windows, and were horrified by what was happening. And then, one detachment of Formless began to attack the shelter, and they began to shoot at the windows. The children were scared, but Mrs. Gansleper managed to turn on the security system in time, which firmly blocked the windows and doors. And the Formless began to try to knock out the front door. The children sat on the floor in awe, and Mrs. Gansleper was tormented by the question - where is Chiro?

Meanwhile, under the city. Piles of stones lay underground, and then one pile of stones began to move. And under it was the whole Monkey Team and Chiro. All alive, Nova held a huge stone. But her strength gradually ran out. Then Antauri applied the “Monkey Mind Scream”, and Sparks using his magnets “Reverse Magnetism”, and thus, they removed all the stones around them. Having got out of the pile of stones, the Team began to get out of here. The monkeys launched their jetpacks, took Chiro, and thus flew to the surface. Climbing out, they saw that the Skeleton King had arrived, and his Formless began to attack the city. And Gibson said:  
Heck! The Skeleton King is here! And there’s no time to destroy the tank! You need to run to the Super Robot, and save the city and citizens! If the fortress lands on the surface, the city will be destroyed!  
And Chiro confidently said:  
In such cases - Monkeys! Mobilize!

Over time. Inside the Super Robot, each member of the team went into the elevator, which led to the corresponding part of the Robot. And when they all arrived and sat down in their places, Nova said:  
Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 - Go!  
Otto said:  
Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 - Go!  
Gibson said:  
Fist Rocket 4 - Go!  
Sparx said:  
Fist Rocket 3 - Go!  
Antauri said:  
Brain Scrambler 2 - Go!  
Chiro said:  
Torso Tank 1 - Go!  
The Robot started, and the whole team said amicably:  
Super! Robot! Monkey! Team! Hyper! Force! GO!!!!!!  
And Super Robot rushed to save the city.

Meanwhile, the Skeleton King, with a satisfied grin, watched what was happening in his skull fortress. The beaten TV-Monster flew to the fortress, and when it landed, it immediately fell. King Skeleton looked away, saw a Super Robot walking towards the city, which meant - The Team Monkey is alive. And he sent his Formless to them.

Super Robot has already arrived in the city, and on the run it was destroying Formless of various sizes with various weapons. People who saw the this Robot who recently saved the city were delighted. Gibson assessed the situation, and said:  
Too many of them. We need to immediately split, and instantly.  
And Gibson turned on the autopilot, in each compartment, ball-shaped robots with arms and legs went down from above. Each of them was of the color that corresponded to the color of one or another member of the team, and took control. Chiro, giving way to the orange robot, said in surprise:  
And what only does this Robot have?  
The Super Robot was divided into six transports, each Team climbed onto the roof, preparing for battle, and Antauri said:  
We will destroy small Formless separately, while our autopilot transports will deal with large ones.  
After which, Nova added:  
Chiro, some Formless heading towards the orphanage. Run there, We’ll figure it out in the center.  
Chiro accepted this with a worried and responsible person. After which, the entire Team jumped down and began to act, and their struts went apart. Chiro instantly went to the orphanage, and the Monkeys in the city center split up and began to fight with Formless and save the citizens. Several Formless motorcycles drove one group of people into a corner, and they were about to run into them at full speed with chains. But here, behind, with the speed of a bullet, Antauri attacked them, and with his Ghost Claws he chopped them together with motorcycles into small pieces. Other Formless motorcycles began to ride on him and the rescued residents, who began to throw grenades at them. But Antauri with the help of "Monkey Mind Scream" repelled all the grenades at once, they flew back to the Formless, and they exploded. After which, Antauri went to fight with other Formless, and the rescued citizens were shocked by him. At the same time, large inflated Formless attacked one high-rise building, were going to throw down on it with blows. The people in it could not go out, as small Formless prevent them from going out. And so, when the collapse was one hit, a Nova hit the Formless from above on a jetpack, which punched his head with her fists, entered through it into the inside of the rocket, hit him insides, and burst out of its chest with a jerk and began to attack others. That Formless fell down, and then others fell tightly. Then, hitting the ground with her fists, she caused a push towards small Formless, which blocked people from leaving the building. Nova breathed a sigh of relief, but then, she saw other Formless jocks who were walking, trying to destroy the building themselves. Nova went inside, and pointing her finger at the exit, instructed people to leave the building. Everyone began to flee in a panic to the street, and she went to the Formless jocks. One of them stood under one long building material that hung on a cable. Nova ran into this building material, with the help of claws she chopped the cable, this building material fell on this Formless, thereby killing him. She then took this building material, and began to use it as a baton against other big Formless. Some of them began to throw cobblestones at the high-rise building, and yet not all people managed to get out. Nova flew to the building, and became a "baton" to beat the cobbles with a bat. She beat everything and beat it off, and the Formless kept going and going, and did not stop throwing cobblestones. And almost all people left the building, only a few of them remained inside, among them children. And then, Nova did not have time to repel one cobblestone, it hit the building, it staggered, and began to fall on people. Nova threw a baton at one of the big Formless, and on the fly she went to save people. She checked the building at full speed, found the remaining people, and held them in her arms, taking them out of the building, which fell on people. She went out with them, laid the saved people to the ground, and kept the building on the fly. Subsequently, she struck the building with her fist, and it, changing direction, fell on the big Formless, and crushed them. People were grateful to Nova, and she said:  
Sorry for the house.  
And flew away to fight with other Formless, but people did not understand anything of what was said. Otto, meanwhile, was chopping a bunch of Formless with his chainsaws that surrounded him. He fought and fought, but there were too many for one. They surrounded him, and jumped at him a bunch of small. Otto called for help, Gibson saw him, and he rushed to help. But then, Otto saw a cute kitty on a tree, which is surrounded by Formless, and they are going to eat it. Otto became very active, chopped Formless around him, and put one chainsaw forward and the other behind, rushed at full speed to the tree, as if on a chariot. He so quickly rushed to the tree, chopped up the Formless, and lowering the kitty, saved him. For which the kitty licked him, and this caused a smile from Otto. Gibson came to him, was surprised at what he saw, and did not notice how a liquid Formless went on him to absorb. But Gibson managed to notice, and at the last moment, thrust his Drill Blaster into his head, and turning on drilling at full speed, he dragged all the Formless fluid into the drill, and it scattered into small pieces around Gibson. Suddenly, another liquid Formless swallowed Gibson from a reservoir near which Gibson stood. Gibson tried to break out of the mouth of this Formless with the help of the Drills, but too much resin penetrated into them, the Drills cut out, and the Formless began to absorb Gibson. But here, this Formless, inside of which Gibson was, shattered into pieces. And Sparx did that using Reverse Magnetism. Gibson thanked him for saving him, and then they saw people locked in a disconnected elevator in a shopping center. Which were going to throw off small flying Formless. Sparx and Gibson rushed to save people. The people in the elevator lay in horror, flying Formless outside the center beat glass, while others inside the center tried to break the door. And then, when the flying Formless chopped the elevator cable, and the elevator was ready to fall, Sparx destroyed these Formless shots, and he kept the elevator from falling with the thanks to magnets. And the other Formless, who broke the door, jumped to the roof of the elevator, and were about to burst there. Sparx could not stop them, as he held the elevator with magnets. But Gibson came to the rescue, who, with his Drills blasters, destroyed these Formless. Sparx lowered the elevator as softly as he could, and Gibson opened the door. People went out and they expressed their gratitude to them. To which, Sparx said:  
Do not mention it. Always at your service.  
But people did not understand him, and one old woman hit him with a bag for what he said. To which, Gibson said:  
Didn't forget something? Since they do not have the Power of Primates, they are not able to understand us, and our speech will be screaming monkeys for them.  
And the same old woman hit him. Sparx said with a grin:  
Yes, I remembered.

At the same time, Chiro ran to the orphanage, and saw the Formless trying to break the door. And he, using Monkey Fu and shooting energy from his palms, quickly and imperceptibly destroyed these amorphous. After that, he, with a responsible face, imperceptibly pressing a button in his morpher, “dressed” in civilian clothes, went to the door and knocked. Mrs. Gansleper checked the entrance, and when she saw Chiro, she was relieved to open the door, let him in and hugged him. When she was about to ask him where he was, cowardly screams were heard. It was Glenny and BT, who were fleeing Formless motorcycles, and when they saw that the shelter's door was open, they ran inside. Mrs. Gansleper closed the door as quickly as possible, but the Formless threw a steel harpoon hook from the harpoon that pierced the door, and they, fastening the cable to the motorcycle, began to pull the door. Everyone inside the orphanage was in awe, especially Glenny and BT, who hid behind the backs of children. Chiro thought in suspense - should he show everyone's eyes against Formless power in front of everyone. He moved to another room, looked at the window, and saw that all transports were occupied. Then he decided to call his friends on the receiver, but they were also busy. And then, Formless on motorcycles ripped out the door, and bursting inside, were going to kill everyone. But right there, Chiro "dressed up" began to fight off the Formless "Thunder Punch" and protect the inhabitants of the shelter. He destroyed almost all the Formless, there were only two Formless, which held the heads of Glenny and BT, and Chiro cut these Formless with his spear. Surprised children, Glenny and BT, and Mrs. Hansleper looked at it. Chiro said with a smile and dexterity:  
Well, no applause?  
Mrs. Gansleper approached him and said:  
So this is your secret with new friends?  
Chiro honestly and with a smile confirmed. And then Antauri called him on the transmitter, who said urgently to go to the city center. After which, Chiro said:  
I have to go. I need my friends, and with them the whole city.  
And he ran. Glenny and BT still arrived in great surprise. And no one noticed how a bunch of liquid amorphs absorbed many of Chiro's toys, and left quietly.

Over time. The team gathered in the city center. Gibson said:  
I had a plan - Fist Rocket 4 found a weak point of the fortress, near the engines. If you break through the armor to the main engine, and shoot the gun at full power, you can destroy the fortress at once.  
Team accepted this plan, and began to act. Each of them returned to his transport, removed the nearest Formless, turned off the autopilot, and all transports gathered back to Super Robot. Super Robot stood in front of the fortress, and opened the engine compartment with all possible weapons. The main engine was opened, after which the Super Robot activated its Super Cannon, which crawled out of the stomach. The Cannon was loaded to make a powerful shot. But then something unforeseen happened - the fortress began to recover, and closed the road for the shot. Then, the Super Robot with one hand began to try to hold the shot that the other, when the Cannon was charged, opened fire. But this was not enough, the damage was restored. From what, Gibson said:  
Heck! The path for the shot closes! And there will be no time for a second shot! The fortress almost reached the surface of the city!  
Chiro realising this, said:  
Don't worry, friends. As a leader, I will help!  
And then, Chiro climbed out of his compartment, ran over the arm of the Super Robot, and began to hold the wall with all his might so that it would not fully recover. The monkeys were shocked by his actions. Various Formless arts were chosen by Chiro so that when he was so open, attack and kill him. And when one of them was about to injure Chiro, a Magnetic Fireball from Sparx's magnets blew his head, Monkeys came to him to help him. They sorted out the nearest Formless, and began to keep the wall together with Chiro from restoration. But this was not enough. The wall almost recovered, and the fortress almost landed. The Skeleton King looked at it all, who said with a grin:  
Oh, it's brave. And so useless! It's time to end them!  
And then, the TV-Monster came to them, and began to beat the Team with an electric shock. The nearly restored wall was ready to crush them. And then Chiro said:  
Guys, if this is our end... Know... I am grateful to life for making friends before the end, like... you!!...  
To which, Sparx replied:  
It's!... Not time!... to... FAREWELL!!!...  
And the Skeleton King looked at it with pleasure. But then, when there was almost everything - a green aura appeared in the shape of a gorilla around Chiro, which moved apart the walls, and thereby opened the place for a shot from the Super Cannon. Antauri arrived in surprise. And at that moment, the shot from the Cannon was charged, and the Super Robot opened fire on the main engine. The main engine was blown up, and the fortress began to explode. To which, the Skeleton King said:  
NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The wreckage of the fortress from the explosions scattered, and fell on the city. One large chip crashed onto the Super Robot, and the Robot fell down. Skeleton King fled to the very top of the fortress, followed by the TV-Monster. He reached the spire in the form of a piece of pizza, sat on the throne, and said:  
Spaceship! START!  
And this spire turned out to be a ship, broke away from the fortress and flew into space. While the fortress completely exploded.

The city was covered in fog, all the amorphous were destroyed, throughout the city were the remains of a fortress. Chiro regained consciousness lying on the pavement, the aura around him disappeared. He called his friends by name, and each of them came out of the fog, or crawled out from under the debris. The whole Team gathered and rejoiced in victory. The fog was dissipating, citizens appeared who went to thank, and in gratitude began to hold them in their arms and toss them up. All the shuttles of the Team smiled accepting gratitude, especially Chiro.

One week later. The Super Robot was already in the middle of the city, on the square for him built by residents, in gratitude. Inside the Robot, Chiro and Team successfully trained. He sparred with Antauri and Nova. Antauri rushed at him with the Ghost Claws, but Chiro said with pathos:  
Chiro Spearo!  
And he launched his spear, repelled their claws, and kicked Antauri with his “Lightning Kick”. Nova threw her fists at him, Chiro used the same Kick, but Nova put the block in time, and "Lightning Kick" only pushed her to the side. After which, she said:  
"Chiro Spearo"? Seriously?  
To which, Chiro answered with a smile:  
Well, that sounds cool and rhyme.  
Nova replied:  
Hmm, you got infected about someone...  
And she looked with a sour face at Sparx, who winked at her with a grin. After which, Antauri said:  
In any case, successes are more and more. That's all for today.  
After that, everyone went around. Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto went to their rooms, and Chiro and Antauri sat down on the table to rest. Antauri said again:  
Your skills are growing and growing. The advent of the Inner Primate proves this. You are more and more close to its full development.  
Chiro was very proud, but then, uncertainty appeared on his face, and he said:  
Antauri, is this not the end? And to this end will not be an easy path?  
To which, Antauri said:  
I'm afraid Chiro, you're right. This path will be a difficult and powerful test, after which nothing will be the same. Including - We.  
This caused Chiro fear and great uncertainty. But Antauri put his hand on his shoulder, and said encouraging:  
But don’t think about it now, and let's be prepared together.  
This naturally encouraged Chiro. Gibson came down to them, who said:  
Guys, the backup generator at Torso Tank 1 in junk, you need to fix it.  
To which, Antauri replied:  
Sure, Gibson. Now we will help.  
And he and Chiro went with him. Entering the desired room, it was very dark. And then - a light came on, in this room there was a luxurious bed, a soft carpet, a decently large TV and a large cake. Nova and Sparx jumped out of the corners, and Otto jumped out of the cake, and they all said at once:  
SURPRISE!!!  
Chiro was surprised and pleased, and he said:  
What, what is this ?!  
To which Sparx replied:  
Your new home. Now you will live with us. You are already too big a guy to stay in the orphanage.  
Gibson added:  
We recently got your custody right. What was difficult, in view of the fact that the translator from the ape was not finalized yet. Now I'm working on a revision.  
Antauri also added:  
And Mrs. Gansleper helped us with this. Not only that you continue to improve as a Team leader, but also that you have a future and be happy.  
Chiro barely held back the tears of happiness, and said:  
Guys... You are such nice friends, so kind... I don’t even know what to say...  
Nova said with a smile:  
Let's just eat a cake and then collect your things together for a complete move.  
And Chiro with the rest went to the cake. And Otto said:  
By the way, Sparx initially proposed jumping out of cake to Nova.  
And then, Sparx remembered how Nova had given him an eye for this idea.

After a while, sunset, at the orphanage. Chiro in civilian clothes with monkeys carried his things into the trunk of an all-terrain vehicle, which Sparx was driving. The children from the orphanage, along with Mrs. Gansleper, stood at the threshold to say goodbye. Some of the children were even envious of Chiro. When all the things were packed, Mrs. Gansleper went up to him, they hugged each other tightly, and she wished him happiness and good luck in his new life. And Chiro thanked her for everything. And then, Glenny and BT came, the first one said:  
Uh, Chiro... We just came to say... Sorry, for all the humiliation, trash and kicks. Well…  
And then BT said:  
In short... Thank you for saving us! Even in spite of everything we did.  
Chiro answered with a smile:  
I accept it.  
BT added:  
We hope you will not beat us for this as well.  
Chiro answered with the same smile:  
Well, we'll see.  
After which, he and the Monkeys got into an all-terrain vehicle, and they left. Children from the orphanage said goodbye to this all-terrain vehicle.

Inside Super Robot, Chiro and Monkey were arranging his things. And when they finished, they stood in a circle, and knowing about future obstacles and difficulties, but ready for these challenges, they crossed their right hands. And together they said amicably and confidently:  
Super! Robot! Monkey! Team! Hyper! Force! GO!!!!!!  
And ready for anything, they raised their hands with smiles.

THE END!... ...OF BEGINNING!...

EPILOGUE/POST CREDIT SCENE

The fortress of the Skeleton King flew through space. The Skeleton King himself, sitting on his throne and holding a sceptre, arrived in discontent from the defeat. Formless repaired the TV-Monster. Skeleton King said:  
Super Robot Monkey Team. Rebels. Small fleas. Miserable lucky ones. Your victory only delayed the inevitable. With every defeat of mine, it only gets closer and doomed. And you can’t survive it!  
He rose from the throne, and walked to the edge of the fortress. The fortress with the help of an attracting beam began to pick up everything that might be interesting to him. And among this - something looking like a girl with pink hair. He reached the edge of the fortress, and again said:  
And this battle, for you, will not have a happy ending! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

...AND TO THE END WILL BE VERY VERY FAR!


End file.
